Forever and Always
by Twilight Lover0859
Summary: Soon after Edward left in New Moon, so did Bella. Now 6 years later, while trying to escape from a bitter life, she goes home to Forks. There are certain things better left alone… Full Summary inside. Rating may change!
1. No Happily Never After

Summary: Soon after Edward left in New Moon, so did Bella. But what if Edward had broken off the boundary and slept with Bella on the night of her birthday? Now 6 years later, while trying to escape from a bitter life, she goes home to Forks. There are certain things better left alone… or so she thought.

A/N: Just trying something out ^^. This chapter is based on The Pussycat Dolls' No Happily Ever After.

Chapter 1: No Happily Never After

**BPOV**

I never thought I could move on from Edward Cullen. The vampire who stole my heart, _he _who left me feeling cold and unwanted, upset and vulnerable, _he _who gave me nightmares, waking up screaming with beads of cold sweat all over my body. It was _him _who drove me here to escape from the bitter and dark reality. _Him. _

But without having time to think too long about _him_, I heard the sound of a car key and a thud, which meant one thing; Jeremy was home early, and drunk.

"Carlie! Carlie, come here sweetie" I called to my daughter who was watching TV in the living room

"Yes mommy?"

"Sweetie, go to your room, lock the door and put on that special ear protector, okay?"

"But mommy, it's only 9 o'clock and there's no school tomorrow" She whined

"Carlie, please just do it, okay?" Then I heard the sound of keys jingling in the front door "Go Carlie, now!" I said to her again

"Open the door woman!" I heard him yell through the door

I looked up the stairs to make sure Carlie's room was safely locked before I move to open the door, preparing myself for the worst.

"What the hell took you so long?!" He yelled as I opened the door for him

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me not to answer the door immediately" I said to him scared

"Where's dinner?" He asked me when he saw the empty dinner table

"It's in the oven" I said as I moved to the kitchen to get it

"I asked you to get dinner ready, not to get it from the oven when I get home!" He yelled as he pulled my hair and banged my head to the kitchen cabinet. I could feel a cut and blood oozing from the wound. That was the last thing I felt before I drifted into unconsciousness.

It was sunny, it was a familiar setting. I realized it was the day that I took Carlie home from the hospital; carrying baby stuff from the hospital, holding the baby and trying to hail a cab at the same time. Then Jeremy showed up 'excuse me ma'am, do you need a cab? Please, take mine" he had said. I didn't know he was in the army then, but only after 5 months of dating, he asked me to marry him because he was soon to be posted in Iraq.

My visions of Edward gradually disappeared, but one day, he came and said 'leave, I don't trust him' and I had listened. But I went back and said to myself to listen to someone that doesn't exist is stupid.

Jeremy was gone for 2 years. When he came back, we got married. It was a small ceremony with only family. A year later, he got posted again. He came back 6 months ago, broke one leg, and was shot in the chest. The doctor said it was a miracle.

But then the nightmares started, therapy didn't help. Then he turned to pain killers and alcohol. He wasn't violent until about 3 months ago. I tried to leave once, but he begged me not to go and again I had listened; stupid mistake.

I woke up to a splitting headache and the sun through the kitchen window. It was already 9, thankfully Carlie wasn't up yet. I looked around and saw the kitchen in a mess; broken plates, the table upside down and the curtains were pulled down. It looked like a hurricane had swiped the kitchen.

I quickly went into the bathroom and got to work. Showering was painful but I managed to go through that. I looked at my self in the mirror, it had gotten worse. I quickly went to work starting with my face. The cut on my forehead was easily identifiable, but the bruise on my cheeks could be covered. Then I moved to my body, I spotted a big bruise on my right rib but thank god none on my hands.

When I got out, I saw Jeremy on the bed and he quickly came to me.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking" He said as he broke down to tears. It was like this every time he hit me

"It's okay darling. I know it wasn't you. Let's get some breakfast" I said as I held his hand and went downstairs to prepare breakfast

But it went on like that for the rest of the week, each couple of days getting worse. When Carlie finally asked me why I was always hurt, I decided that was when we would leave.

The next night, when Jeremy was at the bar doing his ritual drinking, I got the sleeping Carlie into the car along with my bags and hers. We would start a new life; far away from Jeremy. Without looking back, I stuffed the divorce papers in the mail, and drove off. I didn't cry, and after a while I realized something; I was smiling.

A/N: What do you think?? I decided to delete family scandal because I lost my imagination on that one… and 3 years later should be updated in a couple of days, tune in! Anyway, review!


	2. Jesus Take the Wheel

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update… ^^ Anyway, this chapter is based on Carrie Underwoods' Jesus Take the Wheel.**

**Chapter 2: Jesus Take the Wheel

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Carlie was asleep in the backseat. It took a while for her to calm down. I knew of only 1 place to go. _Home_. I haven't had the chance to call Charlie or Renee. Who, by the way, was back together. About 4 years ago, Phil got diagnosed with lung cancer and passed away soon after. Charlie helped Renee get through it. They've been together ever since.

It was late, or very early in the morning. 6 a.m. to be exact. Driving to Forks was harder than I thought. I knew the way from Port Angeles, but as I got closer, the road seemed different. I felt lost. There was snow on the road so I couldn't be far.

My ribs started to ache. At the spot Jeremy 'attacked' last night. Mental note; go to doctor. I decided to stop at the shoulder of the road since it's getting slippery.

I lay my head on the steering wheel. What have I done? '_Protecting your daughter, that's what' _a little voice in my head said.

I decided to go out and have a cigarette. I've managed to stay away from this habit for 4 years. Why am I starting now? _'You're scared, you need something familiar' _the voice said again.

Just then I saw a shadow. It was moving, fast. A predator, most likely; it was hunting season, right when the bears were about to hibernate. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. I wanted to make my legs move, get into the car and drive out of there. But my body wouldn't allow me.

It reminded me of the time in Port Angeles when Edward had come to the rescue. I put my balled up fists in front of me just as Jeremy had taught me to before he left to be posted. God, where am I supposed to hit? Oh, God, please let whoever it is not find my daughter.

The rustling grew louder and I saw a wolf? Is that right? A gigantic wolf. Then it withdrew.

"Bella?" I could hear from behind the shadows

"Monster?" I called back with a scared voice

"No. It's me, Embry" He said "Can you hand me a blanket or something?" He asked

I went to the car and got our a blanket and threw it to the shadows

"Thanks," He said as he emerged from the forest "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, vacation," I said before hugging him "Thank God you're warm." "Yeah, you know, we wolves are. I still can't believe Jake told you"

"Yeah, me neither,"

"So how come you were so frightened?" He asked

"Well, I've only seen Jake in wolf form. Not the others"

"Right! Oh, is that Carlie? Man, she's gotten so big!"

"Well," I said as I moved to get Carlie out of the car "it's been like 5 years." I said as I lifted Carlie out of the car

"Oh, here, let me" He said as he took her from my arms "Let me get the bags as well"

* * *

Embry juggled Carlie and the bags just fine. It amazed me how strong he was. But then again, he is a mythical creature. So then, 10 minutes later, we were on our way to my parents' house. We decided to walk as the road was way too slippery and I didn't bring my snow tires.

"So, where are we, exactly?"

"Oh, we're in La Push. The road to Forks is being reconstructed so they've built an alternative to use in the meanwhile. Don't worry, we should be there soon. They've also built a shot cut" He said with ease

True enough, not 10 minutes later we were there. I didn't recognize the house, at all

"Are you sure this is the right house?" I asked him

"Positive. Jake, Quil and I just had lunch here the other day. Your mom is a great cook!"

Mom? A great cook? The woman who misplaces her keys and found them in the refrigerator? That mom? And the house! It was twice as big as it's supposed to be and it looks a little like the Cullens' estate

"So, I better get going. I don't want the chief to think I had my way with you. I'll drive your car round tomorrow morning. See ya Bells!" He said after handing me Carlie and putting the bags on the front porch

"Well, here goes nothing" I said to myself before ringing the doorbell. It opened soon, but revealed a face I didn't want to see and had tried so hard to forget these last 6 years. What the hell was she doing here?

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me. Comments and critiques accepted! **


End file.
